


Released

by Oparu



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, fluff with sex in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han brings her caf in bed and they make the most of their time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Released

**Author's Note:**

> companion to Engulfed, pure domestic fluff that happens to have sex in it.

When she first wakes up, he’s still there, warm and pressed against her. She drifts back to sleep because it’s early, too early, and she should go back to sleep. Leia never sleeps that well, even wrapped around him. Her dreams have masks and darkness, fire and humming, needles or spinning rock. He knows. He’s woken enough by her panting, desperate to control her breath. She curls closer, listening to his heart, reaching to him through the force, because he’s there, full of life. 

She falls back asleep. Sleep without dreams is a blessing that ends with her on her stomach, naked and alone in their bed. The sun’s up, streaming weakly through the windows and their apartment smells of hotcakes and nerf sausage, because Han has a predictable breakfast favorite. The scents blend together, sweet, herbal and a only a little burnt. Scorched oil from the pan makes a haze that floats above her in the bedroom. Their apartment’s small, because she didn’t want the huge one they first offered to her. 

Too fancy, too much like what her father would have had. She’s been living on the Falcon, in military quarters, on secret bases for so long that having too much space makes her nervous. Which means that the kitchen’s not that far from the bedroom and the caf’s hot when he brings it to her. 

Today Han lingers in the doorway in just his pyjama bottoms, watching her rub her eyes and sit up, still half-wrapped in the sheet. 

“Brought caf,” he says, heading over to sit beside her. He passes the steaming mug to her, smirking as she wraps her fingers around it. He kisses her head, running his hand over her hair. 

“I knew I loved you,” she mutters over the caf, inhaling the steam. “And breakfast.”

“There’s even fruit,” he says, grinning. “Not just sausage.”

“You pick the good nerf sausage.”

“Hey, all nerf sausage is good, some is just better.” Sipping her caf, she moves closer to him. “I’m sorry I--”

“It’s okay. Luke’s around, me and Chewie had dinner with him.” 

Leia sets down her caf after a gulp that’s too hot and strokes his face. His skin’s still soft and pleasant smelling from shaving soap and his hair’s damp. She loathes mornings, but there’s something precious about him like this. No one else seems him the way she does. 

Drawing his face closer, she kisses him, and he too tastes like caf. He chuckles, kissing her back. 

“Sleep okay?”

She murmurs her assent, tugging him closer. Hopefully, he put breakfast in the warmer. He would; he knows they get distracted. 

He kisses his way down her chest, then her stomach, and the sheet’s shoved aside. His hot mouth brushes her thigh, then closer, and heat blooms behind her eyes. Han takes his mouth away to tease her breasts, leaving his hands to taunt her, rolling across her, teasing until she’s wet, squirming behind him and aching. 

His mouth doesn’t help with the ache. He makes it worse, stoking fire and promising more. His finger slips inside, curling, promising, and his tongue speeds up. She digs her hands into the sheets, making balls of her fists. Han lifts her hips, sliding the pillow beneath, parting her legs, getting the angle he wants perfect before he concentrates on making her moan. 

He loves her undone, back arched, breath rasping. He loves taking her with his mouth, making her cry out with his tongue. His fingers are still inside of her while she tugs off his pyjamas. He tastes like her now, not caf, and her head’s still spinning from orgasm while she guides him in. They’ll have to be quick, but she could finish again just by looking at his eyes. She rides him, kissing his chest, making a rhythm with their hips. 

Their mouths grow clumsy, and his eyes turn dark. His hands grip her tight, holding her close when he orgasms. Her body’s still humming and the faintest touch of his hand sends her over the edge again, panting on his chest. 

Now she’ll have to shower, because there’s sweat and sex on her skin. He shifts, sitting up against the headboard. He hands over her caf, after taking a sip. 

“Thief.”

“Hey,” he smirks. “I earned that.” 

She can’t argue. Her fingertips still tingle. Leia kisses him again, then drags herself out of bed. Han follows, his hand brushing against her ass, before settling on her back. 

“Good thing I put breakfast in the warmer.”

“Optimist.” 

“With you, princess, always.” 


End file.
